


The Contest

by LSPINGLES



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study (of sorts), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSPINGLES/pseuds/LSPINGLES
Summary: Spock competes in the Masarack Vulcan Lute Competition.





	The Contest

The contestants to the Masarack Vulcan Lute Competition filed into the waiting room while the judges met to determine the winner. Scoring was a combination of technical proficiency, musical interpretation and that unknown factor that swayed the judging one way or another. At this level of competition it was difficult to known what propelled one individual to the top. Scores and ranking were never released as it was considered an honour to be among those competing. 

This was Spock’s fifth competition. The Masarack Competition was held every five years. He had entered his first competition in his fifteenth year. He had been able to return to one competition while serving with Captain Pike but had missed three competitions while serving on Starfleet and undergoing the disciplines of Kolinhar. He had never won the competition.   
To be eligible to compete, each individual had been required to record a performance from a list of preselected pieces. From those entries, the judges selected fifteen individuals to compete in the competition. The competitors were well known to Spock as typically there was little turnover at this level of competition, with typically one or two new performers making the grade each year. 

S’Tolen commented to Spock, “It doesn’t matter that you invoked the Right of Anonymity. The result will be the same. Another competition in which you are not the winner. I predict Speleck or T’Saan or T’Maar will be the victor.”

“What prompted you to do it?” Sporren asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Spock believes that the judges are biased against him. Why else would he invoke an archaic custom that allows the identities of the performers to be shielded from the judges,” T’Saan replied. 

“Is that correct Spock?” Sporren asked as he came to walk with Spock as they made their way to the refreshments that were displayed on a table at the opposite end of the small waiting room. Spock poured himself and Sporren a glass of guava juice and selected some fruit to eat then moved away to stand more in the centre of the room.

Spock took a sip of his juice considering his next words carefully. “I do not accuse the judges of conscious bias against me or any other performer. However, I do believe they are not immune to unconscious bias and believe by having the performers identities hidden this possibility is eliminated.”

A number of the other performers had now obtained refreshments gathered in a circle to join into the conversation. Speleck asked, “Do you believe unconscious bias may have been a factor in your not winning prior competitions? I had not previously considered that but, acknowledge that in at least one of the competitions I had thought you would be declared victor and another was selected.”

Before Spock could reply T’Saan interjected, “Bias is an emotional response. Just because Spock may have difficulty controlling his biases, do not blame the judges for your defeat.”

“I did not hear Spock casting blame,” Sporren calmly stated after taking a sip of his juice then continued in a contemplative manner, “A number of us have competed at several of these competitions. Upon reflection, I too would agree with Speleck that on at least one occasion since Spock returned to competition I thought Spock would be named the victor. Dare I say it, but the feeling in your music since you returned to competition, is remarkable. It is like you are a whole new person. I admit I did not reflect on the matter at all because as we all know the competition is extremely tight but, perhaps there is another factor in play. ” A few other performers nodded in agreement as discussion of the merits of the results of past competitions was discussed.

Spock interjected again at this point. “I have no desire to question past results. The rules of the competition allowed for me to make this request which I thought reasonable to eliminate the possibility of unconscious bias.”

“But the body language of the performer is an important element of musical interpretation,” T’Saan stated, “which was obscured when the screen was erected blocking the performer from their audience.” A number of competitors immediately disagreed with this comment quoting the definition of musical interpretation which relies on the production of aesthetically pleasing or harmonious sound and not body movements.   
T’Maar, who had won two of the last four competitions and had remained silent to this point, now commented, “My preference would be to know that I had won a fair competition. I do not want to defeat Spock or any other performer because of an unconscious bias that a judge may hold against the racial background of a performer, their clan name or any other factor other than the quality of the music. I also would agree with Sporren’s observation. Those of us who have competed against you Spock for a long time, always knew you to be technically proficient but the depth of your music has changed since you returned after your hiatus. Forgive this personal observation, but you appear to be more comfortable in your own skin.”

Spock nodded. “Time, maturity and an understanding bond mate have helped me to accept who I am.”

T’Maar nodded. “We as a Vulcan culture have not always been, in practice, as accepting of differences as our philosophy of IDIC would mandate. As a mature musician, I have now travelled off planet and have observed different cultures. Many are more accepting of differences than our own.” A number of the other musicians who had travelled off planet nodded in agreement with T’Maar’s observations. Another remarked that many of the judges have never left Vulcan and may unknowingly be biased.

Speleck then said, “In my performances on earth, I have observed a custom. A figure will make a statement and those surrounding him will assent by touching glasses together and sipping an alcoholic beverage. I would like to do that now. Who would be willing to observe this custom with me with our juice?” The performers nodded agreement and those without a glass quickly obtained one and rejoined the circle.  
Speleck looked at Spock and then each of the performers, “To fair competition today and in the future. Let us have the Right of Anonymity be enshrined as tradition for future Masarack Competitions.” Following the lead of Speleck and Spock each of the performers raised their glass into the circle in a toast and then took a sip.

The performers then heard the gong signaling that the judges had determined the winner of the competition. They put their glasses on the table and filed quietly back onto the performance stage each content to know that if they won, it would be on the strength of their musical performance, and for no other reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if Spock should win the competition so I left it up to the reader.


End file.
